This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The SSRL SMB Center organized the first combined Low-Z XAS and imaging workshop at SSRL from July 20-23, 2010. The School focused on teaching the participants about the scientific opportunities in low-energy XAS applications and train participants on the theoretical aspects and practical data analysis of different experimental techniques. This pilot summer school was extremely well received and was offered to 15 participants. The Summer School consisted of one day of intense lectures, followed by three days of rotating data collection and practical data analysis sessions.